


Røde Pølse

by TheSeaVoices



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Animated GIFs, Animation, Fanart, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Mads with long hair, Masturbation, Ponytail, Public Masturbation, Size Kink, Stockings, buckle my shoe bitch, monster cock, rotoscope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: er - hahaha no reason - but that alien BTS clip is so cute and when I took out the alien ---- he was---   well...*Everyone is welcome to join my Discord server where I post w.i.p s, 'behind the scenes' and new stuff etcInvitation*All my links are here different sites etcLINKTR.ee
Relationships: Johann Struensee/Himself
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	Røde Pølse




End file.
